Leverage
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Leverage follows a five-person team: a thief (Rebekah), a grifter (Elena), a hacker (Stefan), and a retrieval specialist (Kalus), led by former insurance investigator Damon Salvatore, who use their skills to fight corporate and governmental injustices inflicted on ordinary citizens.
1. The Nigerian Job: Part1

Damon Salvatore sat at the bar stool with the expression of boredom on his face as he waited. Soon Mikeal approached him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, I know who you are. I've read all about you. I know for example that when you found that stolen Monet painting in Florence you probably saved your Insurance Company what 20-25 million dollars. Then there was that identity theft thing and you saved your insurance company. What happened to your family is the kind of thing-"  
Damon slammed his cup on the table.

"Okay this is the part where I tell you too shut up or I'll punch you in the face and I think I'm going to skip the first part," Damon's glare was furious but Mikeal stood his ground.

"I just want to offer you a job,"

Damon narrowed his eyes "What kind of job?"

"Do you know anything about airplane design?"

"I could give it a shot, you give me a pencil and one of those little rulers," Damon joked but Mikeal's face extremely serious.

"Somebody stole my airplane designs,"

"I get it now, you want me to use my awesome powers to find them," Damon responded casually taking a shot.

"No. I know where they are," This response made Damon turn suspiciously towards the man "I want you to steal them back,"  
Damon raised his eyebrows as his suspicion aroused deeper.

"Look, my engineer goes missing, he disappears with all my files and then one week later Pierson announces an identical project. Come on," Mikeal explained reading Damon's expression showed suspicion.

"I'm not sure, stealing them back. They're are much better ways. You know, Legal ways,"  
Mikeal frowned.

"Listen. Listen to me. At the end of this month I have a shareholder's meeting Mr. Salvatore I've spent five years, 100 million dollars on R&D. If I go to that meeting with nothing to show for it? Then I am dead." Mikeal took a folder out and slid it to the raven haired man.

"I'm serious. Look, look at the people I've already hired. Do you recognize any of these names?"  
Damon gave Mikeal one more look before he began reading the files.

"Yeah, I've chased all of them at one time or anoth- Rebekah? You have Rebekah?" The shock in Damon's voice was evident.

" Is there somebody better?" Mikeal responded. Damon shook his head.

"No, but Rebekah is insane," Damon pointed out as if it were a clear fact.

"Which is why I need you," Mikeal said with an edge in his voice. Damon did that thing with his eyes before replying.

"Nah, as tempting as it is I'm no thief,"

"Thieves I got. What I need is one honest man to watch them," Mikeal paused for a second attempting to read the distant look on Damon's face "Are you in?"

"This is not going to work, they all have the same rep. They work alone, they always work alone, there's no exceptions and there's no way they're going to work for you," Damon pointed out.

"No, they will. For $300,000 each, they will, and for you, for running it, it's double that. And it's off the books, completely off the books. That's just the salary, there is a bonus. Pierson is insured by I.Y.S., your old bosses. It's a 50 million dollar intellectual property rights policy. Mr. Salvatore, how badly do you want to screw the insurance company that let your wife die?"

* * *

Damon sat down in front of a table in an unfinished room. He placed a laptop on e table and glanced at the building across the street. The Pierson building.  
Damon set up a projector which shown the blueprints of the Piersons building on the wall.

Damon put on a headset.

"Okay, comms clear,"

On the roof of the Piersons building Stefan picked up his own headset and looked at it skeptically.

"No, no, no, no. No, hell, no. This equipment is VH1 , it's best of the 80's. I got something way better," Explained the young man.

"I think I should mention I'm not a big fan of surprises," Damon said over the comms.

"I've been doing this since high school," Stefan retorted I'm Captain Discipline,"  
Stefan held up his earpiece.

"It's a bone-conduction earpiece mic, works off the vibrations in your jaw,"  
Stefan tossed it to Klaus who held it up to his ear.

"You can hear everything," Stefan whispered.  
Klaus smirked

"You're not as useless as you look," Stefan replied to that comment with a frown

"I don't even know what you do,"  
Before Klaus could respond Rebekah popped in, dropping between Stefan and Klaus hanging from the scaffolding.

"I want one too," Stefan shrugged

"You can have the whole box," Stefan said as he handed the box of comms to the blonde. She took one and pulled herself back up.

" What are you going to do when she finds out you live with your mom?" Klaus asked in a sadistic tone. Stefan replied with a grin.

"Age of the geek," He pointed to himself with his thumbs "We run the world,"

"You keep telling that to yourself mate" Klaus said in a sarcastic tone which Stefan rolled his eyes at.  
Rebekah adjusted her repelling gear caressing it as if it were her lover.

"Last time I used this rig, Paris, 2003,"  
Damon in the unfinished apartment had a small smirk on his face.

"You talking about the Caravaggio? You stole that?"  
Klaus examined his earpiece.

"Is this thing safe?" Klaus asked examining the earpiece.

"Yeah, it's completely safe, it's just, you know," Stefan shrugged his shoulders awkwardly

"you might experience nausea, weakness in your right side, stroke, strokiness,"

"You're precisely why I work alone," Klaus explained with amusement in his voice.

"Listen up,we're going to go on my count, not a second sooner. Caroline, no freelancing," Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Relax mate, We know what were doing or at least I do,"  
Damon inside the unfinished office mimicked the Brits voice

"Relax mate, We know what were doing or at least I do,"

"We can hear you, ya know," Stefan said though Damon didn't care.

"Don't even try, he doesn't want to be our pal," Klaus attempted to explain to the younger man.

"We're on the count. Five, four, three"  
Rebekah ran behind Stefan and Klaus towards the end of the roof.

The two both said in unison "She's gone,"

Rebekah plummeted to the ground after jumping off the roof shouting "Yeehaaaa!"  
The boys ran to the edge and watched her fall.

"That's twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag," Laughed Klaus.

Rebekah hung from the building looking an office window at the alarm system.

"Vibration detectors are on,"

"No cutting sweetheart, use the binary," Damon flirted but still in a firm tone.

Klaus and Stefan grabbed their supplies and opened the hatch from the roof into the building as Rebekah began cutting on the glass. Klaus and Stefan soon began to move downward into the building. Rebekah attached the suction cup to the glass and pulled it away letting it drop to the ground. She reached into the whole and set a remote on the table. Following it she climbed into the window and hit the remote which released the rope attached to her. With a flip off the desk she caught a pencil before it hit the ground. She ran into the hall and toward a room marked "Danger: High Voltage" filled with electrical equipment.

Rebekah sat up a laptop on the table and crossed two wires.  
Klaus and Stefan stood in the elevator shaft patiently waiting for the doors to open.

"You know Bekah anytime you want to-" the doors opened in a jerking motion.

"Whoa!" Stefan said in shock

" Boys are on their way," Rebekah warned Damon.

"What are you getting with security? You see security?" Damon asked.

Rebekah looked at the security room on her monitors.

Rebekah held in a giggle "They didn't see anything,"

In the elevator shaft Klaus as Stefan stood on top of the elevator as it continued to descend.

"Doors open," Rebekah said within the electrical room.

"All right children, show time. Here we go,"


	2. The Nigerian Job: Part2

[Hallway]  
In the hallway Klaus handed a device to Stefan.

"Take this," He commanded and Stefan nodded. Stefan plugged the device into the security device on the door.  
"Got it,"

Damon nodded listening intently

"Okay, you anything on their frequencies?"

"No..." Rebekah trailed off "Why would I?"

Damon went through the records on his desk

"There's eight listed on the duty roster, there's only four at the guard post"

Rebekah frowned in confusion "I have no idea nor could tell how many are in the room. How can you?"  
"Haircuts Bekah," Smirked Damon "Count the haircuts,"

"I would have missed that,"

"What?"

"Nothing," Rebekah quickly replied not wanting to admit her weakness.

In the hallway Klaus asked over the ear buds

"Problem?" Damon chuckled with a little guilt.

"Might be, Run the cameras"

Within the hallway Stefan watched the display on the device as he cracked it

"Ten digit password. I salute you sir,"

In the electric room Rebekah scrolled through the images "Got 'em. They're doing their walk-through an hour early, why though is my question,"

"Because it's the playoffs," Damon answered without hesitation. "Yeah, game 5 of the playoffs. They're doing their rounds an hour early so they can watch the playoffs. So where are they now?"

"They're at the stairwell," Rebekah answered. Damon looked back at the blueprints and a worried look came abroad his face.

The security began to go off as the guards watched the game. They ran into the hallway and imminently saw the open door.

"Hey!" They pulled out they're weapons and began running down the hall.

"Okay, guys here's what we're gonna do. We gotta squelch 'em," Damon explained.

In the electrical room Rebekah hit a few select keys on the laptop sending high pitched sound onto the guard's comm Frequencies.

In the hallway the guard attempted to use his radio but to no avail.

"Klaus," Damon said "what you're going to do is clear the zone and use Stefan as bait,"

"Bait?" Stefan repeated "What? Hold up. Wait a minute. I know you aren't talking about me, I _**am not**_ nobody's bait," Stefan turned his attention to the device "Come on go faster!"

"Stefan, they're almost there" Rebekah warned watching over the laptop screen.

Stefan sighed and turned to the device "_Come on! _Stefan shook his head and grabbed his bag "Forget it,"

Stefan turned to leave but the guards were there with weapons pointed at him.

"Hold it right there,"

Stefan raised his hands over his head dropping his bag as Klaus stood out behind the guards. Stefan dropped his bag as Klaus grabbed one of their guns and it hit the ground. By the time the bag hit the ground Klaus was the only one left standing holding one of the security guards guns.

Klaus emptied the gun "That's what I do,"

Stefan couldn't hide how impressed he was, it said it all over his face.

"Talk to me, guys you gotta talk to me, okay?" Damon pleaded "'Cause I don't know what's going on,"

In the server room Stefan worked on the terminal well Klaus tied up the guards.

"I'm stripping the drives right now," Stefan plugged in the flash drive and waited

"Come on," He muttered and soon removed the drive "Got all the designs, got all the backups. I'm leaving this cupboard bare,"  
"Drop the spike," Damon commanded.

The computer flashed

"Did you give them a virus?" Klaus asked. Stefan chuckled.

"I gave them more than one virus," The two exited the hallway.

"Problem," Rebekah said "Those guards you ganked?" She looked at the monitor "They reset all the alarms on the roof and all the floors above us. We can't go up,"

"Every man for himself then," Klaus declared beginning to leave.

"Go ahead I'm the one with the merchandise," Stefan said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well I'm the one with an exit," Rebekah explained.

"And I'm the one with a plan. Now I know you children don't play well with others but I need you to hold it together for exactly seven more minutes. Now get to the elevator and head down. We're going to the burn scam," Explained Damon taking authority.

Klaus and Stefan entered the elevator and began to change clothing.

"Going to Plan B?" Stefan asked. Damon, as he began packing his things, explained.

"Actually this is Plan G" The elevator doors opened and Rebekah ran in. She began changing well the men looked away.

"How many plans do we have? Is there like a Plan M?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, Klaus dies in Plan ," Klaus frowned at this but he can't say he didn't expect it.

"I like Plan M," Stefan said repressing a laugh.

In the lobby the security guards looked towards the elevator as it opened.

"I thought we locked down those elevators,"

The guards began walking towards the elevators to check them out.

In the elevator the team is dressed in business suits. Klaus kneeled down to put a brace on Rebekah's leg while Stefan put fake burns on her face.

"Stay still, seriously Rebekah stop squirming,"

In the lobby a guard approached the elevator with a gun in his hand.

The doors opened to reveal Rebekah walking with a cane, helped by Stefan and Klaus following. The guard froze and covered his gun as he stared at Rebekah as they moved towards the exit.

"Nice. Why don't you stare a little more?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," the guard apologized.

"You must be kidding me," Klaus said with fake anger.

"No Tom," Rebekah said "its okay,"

"No, it's not," Stefan cut in.

"Sorry, sorry," The guard repeated. Rebekah began faking tears.

"I understand,"

Outside the building Damon pulled out to the curb. The trio left the building gradually dropping the act as they headed for the car. Rebekah threw her cane to Klaus who swiftly caught it. They got in the car and drove off.

In the park, the four stood around well Stefan worked on a small laptop.

"Come on, this is taking all night," Damon grunted.

Stefan rolled his eyes "I got a couple of Wi-Fi networks with some crappy bandwidth," Stefan hit a few more keys "There you go. The designs are sent,"

"So then the money should go to your accounts later today," Damon nodded. Stefan bit his lip but then decided to say.

"Anybody else notice how hard we rocked last night?"

"Yeah, well, one show only, no encores," Klaus replied with obvious disdain in his voice.

"I already forgot your names," Rebekah stated.

"It was kind of cool, being on the same side," Stefan tried to begin.

"No," Damon cut in "We are not on the same side. I am not a thief,"

"You are now," Laughed Rebekah "Come on Damon, tell the truth. Didn't you have a little bit of fun playing the Black King instead of the White Knight, just this once?"

Damon didn't reply and instead began to walk away.

In his hotel room Damon was fast asleep in his bed still wearing his clothes. His phone rang and he fumbled to grab it.  
"Yeah?"

"You screwed me!" Mikeal shouted from the other line.

"The designs never got to me,"

"No," Damon replied become more alert "I watched them go out,"

"I don't know what you saw but I received nothing!"

"Look, I told you, you couldn't trust 'em,"

Mikeal growled.

"It is not my job to trust anybody that is what you were here for. I am freezing the payments. I am freezing all the payments,"

"All right, look," Damon negotiated "Look, I will come over there right now, we'll straighten this out,"

"No, no, no do not come here. My company has an old aircraft facility outside the city and I will text you the address and you be there, in one hour," The moment Mikeal hung up Damon sighed and rolled back into bed.

Inside the Warehouse Damon slowly walked down into a large room where voices were coming from.

Stefan, holding a gun, alleged "What happened to the designs?"

"What forces you to think I know what happened?" Klaus asked rudely "Stupid,"

"Look, you did it when we were coming down from the elevator," Stefan accused.

"Yeah, that makes sense doesn't it? You had the file every second," Klaus noted sarcastically.  
"I did my part, I transferred the files!" Stefan shouted waving the gun around.  
"I'd be much safer if you took that gun out of my face..."  
"What did you do?" Stefan repeated.

"…or else I'm gonna feed it to you," Klaus finished.

"Hey!" Damon interfered. The two turned, Stefan pointing his gun at Damon.

"Did you do it? You're the only one that's ever played both sides," stated Klaus.

"Yeah, you seem pretty relaxed for a guy with a gun pointed at him," Replied Damon evenly.

Klaus glanced at Stefan

"Safety's on,"

"Like I'm gonna fall for that," Stefan said with no worry.

"Nah, the Britt's right, it the safety is on," Damon with no hesitation.

Stefan looked at his gun and Damon took that moment to grab it.

"You armed?" He asked Klaus.

Klaus shook his head.

"Never liked guns,"

Klaus looked past Damon's shoulder and Damon turned to see Rebekah pointing the gun at the three boys.

"My money's not in my account," she declared. She walked around Stefan, who was holding his arms up, and raised her gun as Damon lowered his.

"That makes me very unhappy," Growled the petite blonde.

"Rebekah, calm down," Damon said slowly reaching for her gun "Now didn't we all come here to get paid?"

"Hell no. Transfer of funds," Explained Stefan.

"It's supposed to be a walk away," Klaus added "I'm never supposed to see you again,"

"Then the only reason you guys are here is because you didn't get paid. And you're pissed off," Damon laughed "As a matter of fact the only way to get us all in the same place at the same time is to tell us that we're not. Getting. Paid," The anger was evident on Damon's face.

Soon a look of realization went through the small group. They all began to run. Damon opened the garage door and directs them out. Stefan tripped on the stairs but Klaus pushed him to his feet.

"Come on, hustle!" Damon demanded pushing the others out the exit. Damon looked back to see a ball of fire heading towards him.

The warehouse exploded throwing Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus to the ground.


	3. The Nigerian Job: Part3

Damon woke up to find himself handcuffed to a bed in a hospital room. Across the room Klaus was handcuffed to a chair

"I don't like hospitals," Klaus said blankly.

"That we could agree on," Damon replied rubbing his eyes.

"It's about time," Rebekah said but she was no where in sight.

"What?"

In the room next door Rebekah and Stefan were in it. Rebekah was passing tossing her handcuffs from hand to hand. Stefan, on the other hand was still handcuffed to his bed.

"Cops and firemen arrived just as we were waking up," explained Rebekah.

"Where are we?" Damon asked.

" County hospital. Local cops, they responded to the explosion," explained Stefan. Stefan raised his wrist for Rebekah too let him go but she ignored him, again.

"Have we been processed?" Klaus waved ink covered finger tips at him.

"They're on their way to the State Police,"

In the room next door Stefan had a worried look on his face.

"if the staties run us , we're screwed," he stated.

"How long?" Rebekah questioned.

" Thirty, thirty-five minutes depending on the software," frowned Stefan.

"They printed us twenty minutes ago. So unless we get out of here in the next ten minutes we all go to jail," Klaus realized.

"Yeah, all right. I uh …" Damon attempted to think up a plan.

"I could take the popos," Klaus stated with alarmed Rebekah.

"Don't you dare," She threatened " You kill anyone you screw up my getaway,"

"Rebekah! Get me a phone. What we're going to do is, we're going to get out of here together," Damon ordered.

" This was a onetime deal," grunted Klaus.

"Look guys, here's your problem. You all know what you can do, I know what all you can do, so that gives me the edge, gives me the plan," explained Damon.

"I don't trust these idiots," Rebekah stated.

"Do you trust me?" Damon asked,

" Of course. You're an honest man," Stefan said logically.

"Bekah,Phone," Damon commanded.

"This won't be fun," frowned Rebekah as she stuck her fingers down her throat and bent over.

"Oh! That's disgusting!" Whined Stefan.

A few minutes later Rebekah was lying in her hospital bed, handcuffed, and the doctor was bending over her, checking her temperature.

"Nausea could mean a concussion. If you feel any more effects or blurred vision, tell the policeman right away," the doctor ordered. Rebekah nodded compliantly and the doctor left the room. The officer checked her handcuffs and left the room.

Stefan and Rebekah shared a look before they held up the phones they both stole. They quickly switched phones. Rebekah held up the key she stole and tossed it to Stefan before standing up and talking to the vent in the next room.

"Damon," Rebekah said as Damon took the phone from the vent.

"Yeah, I got it. So the trick is to give them what they want. They're expecting a phone call, right?" Damon tossed the phone to Klaus.

Outside the hospital rooms the police officer received a call.

In the hospital room Stefan used the camera on the phone to take his picture.

"Here we go," Stefan pressed a few buttons on the phone.

in the hallway the officer got on the phone

"This is Deputy Burns,"

"This is Detective Lieutenant Carden with the Illinois State Police. We got those prints that you sent us," Klaus said in a American accent over the phone.

" The problem I have is that they're sending up red flags all over the place and I've got somebody on the phone for you from the FBI down there in Washington. Can you hold son?"

"Yes, sir,"

Stefan looked at his phone. "Come on, there it goes," Stefan pressed a button to send a fax.

Klaus tossed the phone back to Damon.

"Yeah, Deputy Burns, this is Deputy-Director McCumber, FBI. Yes, is our man all right?" Damon asked changing his voice,

" Uh, I'm sorry, I don't follow …"

"Deputy, listen to me the man that you have inside there is ours actually. He's been in deep cover for three years,"

"Seriously?"

"That's correct. In fact you should be receiving a fax any moment now confirming what I'm telling you,"

Another officer rushed in holding a fax, he handed it to Burns. It was marked classified with Stefan's picture.

"Most of what I've told you is classified. I need to know I can trust you. Can I?"

" Yes sir,"

In the front of the hospital Stefan lead Klaus to a police cruiser that Damon and Rebekah were already inside.

Stefan turned to the officer

" Men, it fills my heart with tears of joy, what you guys do. It does," he exaggerated as he got into the car. Stefan drove away smiling.

Everyone followed Stefan into a loft he probably stole.

"Four first class tickets to anywhere but here, coming up," Stefan explained,

" Whose place is this?" Rebekah asked.

"It's mine," Stefan said shortly.

"I'm gonna beat Mikeal so bad that even the people who look like him are gonna bleed," growled Klaus.

"You won't get within 100 yards. He knows your face. He knows all our faces," Damon commented.

"He tried to kill us," Klaus shot back.

"More importantly he didn't pay us," Rebekah growled crossing her arms.

"In what universe is that more important?" Stefan questioned.

" I take that personally,"

"There's something wrong with you," Klaus stated. Stefan typed on his computer

" Heads up, heads up look. Dubenich's story is 90 percent true. He is the head of Bering Aerospace big rival to Pierson, but, check out what my little web crawlers coughed up,"

On the monitor it showed the Pierson Aviation Rep

"We've lost research that we've been working on for over five years. Our servers have been sabotaged, now we're going to pursue these perpetrators to the full extent of the law and with all the resources we have at our disposal,"

"It could be a cover story," suggested Damon.

"Here's a log of last night's rip. Internal timestamps on the project," Stefan explained looking at monitor "2003, 2004, they're way, way down in the code. There's no reason to fake those,"

"So we didn't steal the plans back?" Klaus asked.

"No, we were just stealing them," Rebekah realized.

"Why would Mikeal lie to us?" Stefan questioned.

"Cause you're thieves," Damon explained " If he hired you for a straight up crime, you'd know he was a bad guy like you, you'd be suspicious. This way you just saw another citizen in over his head and that's why you didn't see the double cross coming,"

"Why didn't you see it coming?"

" Because I'm not a thief,"

"You know what," Klaus stated "maybe that was the problem. If you-"

"Hey, hey hey," Stefan said handing out sheets of paper " I bought tickets to London, Rome, Paris and Sao Paulo all matching the IDs that you gave me,"

Damon walked over to Stefan's computer.

" You're running?" He asked.

"Yes," Klaus answered and then added with sarcasm " You got a better idea?"

"No, no. You're running. Now that was a high-risk play. You got your balls tied to the stock price like a cinder block, shareholder meeting coming up. We can't let this guy have any time to cool down," Damon explained.

"You want to run a game on this guy? You?" Klaus repeated.

"Yeah. I mean, how do you think I got most of my stolen merchandise back? I mean, this guy he's greedy, he thinks he's smart, he's the best kind of mark,"

"He does think he got rid of us," Rebekah added.

"Element of surprise," Stefan commented.

"What's in it for me?" Klaus asked.

"Payback, and if it goes right a lot of money," Damon offered,

"What's in it for me?" Rebekah asked.

" A lot of money, and if it goes right, payback. Stefan?"

"I was just gonna send a thousand porno magazines to his office, but, yeah, let's kick his ass," Stefan agreed.

" What's in it for you?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"He used my wife," Damon's face was sullen but not for long. Soon his signature smirk came upon it "All right people. Let's go get a Elena,"

Damon left and the other followed. All except Klaus who asked.

"What the hell is an Elena?"


	4. The Nigerian Job: Part4

Damon, Rebekah, Klaus and Stefan all sat in a theater watching the play.

On the stage was none other than Elena. She was dressed in medieval clothing, doing a terrible job of acting.

"Come, you spirits that tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here, and fill me from the crown to the toe top-full of direst! Make thick my blood-" Elena practically screamed.

Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus stood at the back of the empty audience in shock as Damon watched intently.

"Stop up the access and passage to remorse, that no… ," Elena froze and choose to restart her line "That no compunctious visitings of nature,"

" She is very awful," Stefan stated.

"Is she injured? In the head?" Rebekah asked.

"Seriously mate, this is the worst actress I've ever seen," Klaus explained with no sarcasm what's so ever.

" This is not her stage," Damon explained.

In the alley way Elena exited the theater. Rebekah, Stefan, Klaus and Damon were waiting for her.

"I really do not agree to do this," Klaus growled.

"Rebekahs right. That dick knows us, our faces,we need a fresh face," Damon explained as he began clapping. Elena approached, her hands in her pockets

"I thought you were a ringer," Damon flirted.

Elena cracked a grin

"My only fan," Elena paused and stared at Damon "I'm a citizen now. Honest," she protested. Damon smirked in response

" I'm not,"

"You're playing my side?" Elena glanced at the team behind him " I always thought you had it in you,"

"You in?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elena giggled

"I wouldn't miss this for the world,"

Damon just laughed in response "All right folks, let's break the law just one more time.,"

In Stefan's loft he displayed pictures of Mikeal on his TV while the team watched.

"Mikeal Mikealson," He explained

"Original name," Klaus frowned.

"Executive vice-president in charge of new technology development over at Bering Aerospace," Stefan exclaimed.

Rebekah entered the room with popcorn and plopped down on the couch.

"Rich daddy, trust fund, Yale MBA. Blah, blah blah,"

"Mikeal? Now when was the last time you met a Mikeal?" Damon asked.

"Vietnam. Town called Banho Zay," Klaus said with a deep look in his eyes.

"Chinese border," Elena said blankly. Klaus stared at her.

"That's an odd thing for you to know,"

Elena replied thinly " That's an odd place for you to be,"

"Now Bering is in charge of a lot of big fat government contracts. Some Department of Defense research, very classified stuff," Stefan explained.

"Can we use that?" Rebekah asked.

" Naw, I don't think so. Mikeal is in charge of their commercial airline business,"

"I know when you sent Mikeal his designs you weren't supposed to make any copies," Damon stated.

"No, I promise. That would be very wrong," Stefan replied.

"Show me your copies," Stefan hid his smile and brought up the copies.

"It's an airplane," Elena confirmed.

"It's a short alt domestic airliner, yeah, usually one hour flights. It's the fastest growing segment of the industry, very fuel efficient. High tech. Very nice carbon nose, it's got the titanium wrap. 3 to 1," Damon explained which obviously suprised the rest if them,

Damon shrugged "You pick up things here and there,"

" You pick up a lot of stuff," Stefan commented. As Rebekah laughed.

"Ha!"

"Check this out," Stean explained "Mikeal and Pierson they were head to head for five years trying to grab the lead in an industry that's worth like eleventy-billion dollars,"

" So Pierson got there first, Mikeal took a short cut?" Rebekah asked but it was more along the lines up a statement.

"So he's got a rival. He's got a rival that pisses him off so much he hired us to steal his designs. This is good," Klaus noted.

"What are you thinking, Damon?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"I'm thinking Nigerians. Yeah, Nigerians will do nicely." Damon nodded to himself.

Damon waked away and the others looked at Elena in confusion.

"Well, he hasn't changed a bit,"

Damon, Rebekah, Klaus and Stefan all sat in a theater watching the play.

On the stage was none other than Elena. She was dressed in medieval clothing, doing a terrible job of acting.

"Come, you spirits that tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here, and fill me from the crown to the toe top-full of direst! Make thick my blood-" Elena practically screamed.

Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus stood at the back of the empty audience in shock as Damon watched intently.

"Stop up the access and passage to remorse, that no… ," Elena froze and choose to restart her line "That no compunctious visitings of nature,"

" She is very awful," Stefan stated.

"Is she injured? In the head?" Rebekah asked.

"Seriously mate, this is the worst actress I've ever seen," Klaus explained with no sarcasm what's so ever.

" This is not her stage," Damon explained.

In the alley way Elena exited the theater. Rebekah, Stefan, Klaus and Damon were waiting for her.

"I really do not agree to do this," Klaus growled.

"Rebekahs right. That dick knows us, our faces,we need a fresh face," Damon explained as he began clapping. Elena approached, her hands in her pockets

"I thought you were a ringer," Damon flirted.

Elena cracked a grin

"My only fan," Elena paused and stared at Damon "I'm a citizen now. Honest," she protested. Damon smirked in response

" I'm not,"

"You're playing my side?" Elena glanced at the team behind him " I always thought you had it in you,"

"You in?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elena giggled

"I wouldn't miss this for the world,"

Damon just laughed in response "All right folks, let's break the law just one more time.,"

In Stefan's loft he displayed pictures of Mikeal on his TV while the team watched.

"Mikeal Mikealson," He explained

"Original name," Klaus frowned.

"Executive vice-president in charge of new technology development over at Bering Aerospace," Stefan exclaimed.

Rebekah entered the room with popcorn and plopped down on the couch.

"Rich daddy, trust fund, Yale MBA. Blah, blah blah,"

"Mikeal? Now when was the last time you met a Mikeal?" Damon asked.

"Vietnam. Town called Banho Zay," Klaus said with a deep look in his eyes.

"Chinese border," Elena said blankly. Klaus stared at her.

"That's an odd thing for you to know,"

Elena replied thinly " That's an odd place for you to be,"

"Now Bering is in charge of a lot of big fat government contracts. Some Department of Defense research, very classified stuff," Stefan explained.

"Can we use that?" Rebekah asked.

" Naw, I don't think so. Mikeal is in charge of their commercial airline business,"

"I know when you sent Mikeal his designs you weren't supposed to make any copies," Damon stated.

"No, I promise. That would be very wrong," Stefan replied.

"Show me your copies," Stefan hid his smile and brought up the copies.

"It's an airplane," Elena confirmed.

"It's a short alt domestic airliner, yeah, usually one hour flights. It's the fastest growing segment of the industry, very fuel efficient. High tech. Very nice carbon nose, it's got the titanium wrap. 3 to 1," Damon explained which obviously suprised the rest if them,

Damon shrugged "You pick up things here and there,"

" You pick up a lot of stuff," Stefan commented. As Rebekah laughed.

"Ha!"

"Check this out," Stean explained "Mikeal and Pierson they were head to head for five years trying to grab the lead in an industry that's worth like eleventy-billion dollars,"

" So Pierson got there first, Mikeal took a short cut?" Rebekah asked but it was more along the lines up a statement.

"So he's got a rival. He's got a rival that pisses him off so much he hired us to steal his designs. This is good," Klaus noted.

"What are you thinking, Damon?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"I'm thinking Nigerians. Yeah, Nigerians will do nicely." Damon nodded to himself.

Damon waked away and the others looked at Elena in confusion.

"Well, he hasn't changed a bit,"

In Mikeal's office his secretary said "Your 9 o'clock is here,"

"My…?" Mikeal turned to see Elena a sitting in a chair.

"Me. Mikealson, Anna Gunschtot, African Commercial Transport and Trade Initiative," Elena said in a seductive voice.

"Here comes a mountain full of of suck," Stefan muttered as he sat at his computer and Damon watched over his shoulder.

"You government?" Mikeal asked.

" No, no. Private business consortium," Elena followed Mikeal into the inner office. "We are looking to encourage infrastructure development and economic renewal,"

"I have no idea what that means in English. What does it mean?"

We create jobs and trade in Africa. Keep the graft and the stealing manageable," Elena explained.

"She's not awful," Stefan said with a puzzled expression inside his loft.

" This is her stage. Elena Gilbert is the finest actress you've ever seen… when she's breaking the law," Damon explained.

"Keep graft and stealing manageable in Africa," Mikeal repeated "Good luck but I don't think I can help. I don't think any human being on Earth can help you with that. Sorry,"

"Come on,"Elena suggested. "Let's go and talk somewhere a little less formal, eh?"

""No, miss eh..." Mikeal tried to reject. Elena stunted out past him and Mikeal was soon to reluctantly follow.

"Alright, and now," Damon cued. Stefan hit a few keys on the computer and the secretary's computer crashed.

In Mikeal's office his secretary saw the blue screen of death and started to frantically hit the buttons.

"No. No, no. No, no, no please,"

In the Interior Duct Rebekah hooked the wiring.

"Hello I.T," Rebekah said in a strange voice on the phone.

"Yeah, this is Mikeal Mikealsons office, my computer just completely crashed,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Did you try turning it on and off again?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, nothing seems to be working!"

Stefan chuckled "That's a computer thing. I told her to say that.,"

" Good job kiddo," Damon said sarcastically.

"We've got someone on your floor already," Rebekah said.

" Thank you," the secretary said as she hung up the phone.

"Somebody call I.T?" Klaus asked walking in.

" I represent a group of investors who are looking to start an airline for short tour flights in Africa," Elena explained outside the building as she walked with Mikeal. The wind flowing through her air.

"Of Johannesburg?" Mikeal asked.

"He's testing you. You want Bloemfontein," Damon said to Elena.

"Keep away from the hubs," Elena replied. "Revitalize the regional airports. In South Africa, Bloemfontein for example. But really, it's Nigeria we're focused on,"

"Just perfect," Damon cherished.

"Most of their airport runways are a mess," stated Mikeal regarding Nigeria.

"I believe new airplanes will make people more comfortable while we renew old runways," Elena suggested.

"Uh huh. I don't recall saying anything about new airplanes," Mikeal said suspiciously.

" Mikeal. Both you and your chief engineer are scheduled to speak at your shareholder's meeting," Elena stated.

" I think you know more about my business than I do," Mikeal commented.

"I've done my homework," Elena explained."I find you fascinating,"

Rebekah opened the vent into Mikeal's office as she dropped down Klaus flirted with the Scutari to distract her.

"It's good. It's good to have a passion, you know," The secretary flirted.

"Let me show you how to uh reconnect with the network," Klaus responded.

"Shouldn't I be playing the computer guy?" Stefan asked.

"No," Damon replied " I want you to actually be the computer guy,"

In Mikeal's office Rebekah turned off Mikeal's computer and plugged a flash drive into it before hitting some keys and planting a bug under the desk.

Seconds later Rebekah removed the flash drive and went back into the duck work.

"Uh, sorry is it Gunshot?" Mikeal asked.

"No,"

" I'm sorry,"

" Gunschtot," corrected Elena.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry,"

'Anna," Elena reminded.

"Anna," Mikeal repeated " thank you. How's this? If we announce a new product then you can order as many as your little heart desires,"

"You know what to do. Hit him," Damon commanded.

"We'd also like to build the planes," Elena added to the pitch. "More jobs. Build them in Africa, fly them in Africa, sell the rest around the world,"

" Well, that's very ambitious," commented Mikeal "You have the manufacturing facilities to do all that?"

Elena waved the idea "Ah! We can easily raise the money to build the facilities if we know for certain we're going to get the contracts,"

"Atta girl," smirked Damon.

" Anna, I'm really sorry but I can't help you," repeated Mikeal.

Stefan shrugged "It was a nice try man,"

"Wait for it," Damon said intently.

"I understand," sighed Elena. Mikeal glanced at his watch.

" And I really do have…"

"I'll take it to Pierson.," Elena said casually.

" Pierson?" Mikeal said in obvious displeasure "Uh, sure, go ahead, Pierson's a great company, I don't think they can help you, but…"

"Oh, they have a reputation for long-term investment, you don't. They're innovators. Yeah, it's probably a better fit,"

" I know-I'm aware that you're manipulating me, Anna," Mikeal stated.

" Well I should hope so," smirked Elena" Hundreds of millions of dollars in new contracts, a " lot of good press, all at your door,"

"Okay, I give up, I'll take the meeting," Mikeal went to shake her hand but Elena began walking away.

"I'll have my office call you," she said.

"What?" Paused Mikeal "Yeah,"

"Day after tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. Look forward to doing business with you,"


	5. The Nigerian Job: Part5

Stefan tapped the keys fluently on the computer well Klaus played pool

Stefan laughed "I got all his financials off his hard drive and all his passwords,"

"Yep," Damon replied casually walking towards the pool table.

" Your shot, mate," Klaus said handing him a bear.

"Nope but thanks," Damon said nonchalantly as he picked up the pool cue.

" Five corner,"

Klaus paused.

"You look better than when we started," Klaus said referring to when the two had first met.

" So?" Questioned Damon.

" That bothers you, doesn't it?"

"This isn't supposed to feel-"

"Good? It's not that hard to figure out. Mikeal screwed you. He cheated by stealing from that other company and your good guy brain sees him as the bad guy. Your conscience is clear," Klaus reassured.

"You want to take your shot?" Damon asking attempting to change the subject.

" Listen, I'm sorry about your wife,"

"You don't know anything about that," Damon snapped.

"Everybody knows," Klaus stated "A guy like you goes off the street a lot of people notice. And it was a bad story, too. How did they justify that, huh? The insurance company just not paying for his treatment?" Klaus tried to reason.

"They claimed it was experimental," Damon said coldly.

"You should have kept one of those Monets you found, mate. You fence that—"Damon interrupted Klaus.

"Nicklaus, you and I are not friends," Damon stated. Bluntly.

"Right. Of course," Klaus said sarcastically "Because you have so many of them," Klaus turned and pointed to Elena who was approaching.

" Incoming," Klaus warned as he walked away.

"Hey, can you help me with this earpiece?" Elena asked walking over.

"You know I'm bad at this stuff ask Stefan..." Damon tried to reject. Elena rolled her eyes and said

"Damon, come on," Elena said putting her hands on her hips. She held the earpiece for him to take. Damon took the hair covering her ear and placed it gently behind it, and placed the earpiece in.

"Thanks," Elena smiled "So this time you really are inside my head," she had a smile on her face as she walked away.

Stefan glided on his chair across the room " Ooh. Ooh. Mmm," he teased and Damon hit him in the head.

* * *

"Elena, he's on site," Damon warned Elena, watching Mikeal beginning to enter the building with Stefan by his side.

"What?" Elena paused "No, I'm not ready!" She muttered angrily and stressfully.

"If you don't meet him right now in the lobby he's going to go to the building directory and look for the office number. Guys we are not in the building directory," Damon explained.

Klaus walked up the stairwell holding a bag and sign.

"And why aren't we in the directory?" The Brit questioned.

"I don't know," Stefan said sarcastically "maybe because they're fake offices?"

* * *

In the hallway Elena ran to the elevator and hit the buttons rapidly.

" There's no elevator!" She stated with aggravation.

" All right,calm down!" Damon soothed " I'll distract him. Rebekah you got ten seconds to get Elena to the lobby,"

In the hallway the elevator door was opened by Rebekah. Unknown to Elena.

"Elena!" Elena ran over to the blonde.

"What's going on?"

"Put this on!" Rebekah demanded throwing her a harness.

"What for?" Elena questioned uneasily. Rebekah smiled manically.

"Speed"

* * *

Klaus left the stair well to the door of the offices with Isgns.

* * *

Damon took a retractable baron from his coat and headed for the building looking around. He hit the window of one of the cars parked in front of the building which caused it to go off.

It caused Mikeal to pause but continue walking. Damon broke too more windows, setting more alarms off with a smug smile on his face.

People began to run outside to see what the commotion was about distracting Mikeal for a few more moments.

* * *

Rebekah attached the harness holding her and Elena to a rope, Elena looked over the rail to see that is was a very long way down.

Elena and Rebekah jumped down the railing with Elena screaming in fear and Rebekah having the grandest time.

* * *

Klaus finished putting the sign on the door.

* * *

Mikeal entered the floor the same time as Elena.

"Oh, ah," Elena tried to hide that she was out of breath "our offices are on the tenth floor,"

"Oh. You're uh, you have a glow," Mikeal stated awkwardly.

"Just … excited," Elena lied as she lead him towards the elevators.

"One thing," Elena said as they entered the elevator "The gentleman bringing you this opportunity to work with their government, they'll, um, expect some, um, compensation. Not a bribe of course,"

Mikeal paused "A finder's fee." He realized.

Elena nodded

"Exactly,"

"I thought your job was to eliminate graft and stealing," Mikeal said suspiciously.

"No," Elena shook her head " My job is to keep it manageable,"

In the hallway Klaus finished putting up a sign that said "African Commercial Transport and Trade Initiative" as the elevator opened and he walked away.

Elena lead Mikeal into a room filled with Nigerian officials.

"Good afternoon. Mr. Mikealson, we are honored by your presence," one of them said.

"No, no, the honor is entirely all mine, getting in on the ground floor of something like this is a wonderful opportunity," Mikeal lied fluently.

Stefan and Damon sat at a table as a cafe as Rebekah joined them.

"Nice job with the zip line," Complemented Damon,

"Completely thought she was going to break a leg. Not bad for a first time," Rebekah shrugged. Damon soon made a face, a smile.

"She's closing it up,"

"Yes, absolutely. We can definitely repurpose those factories," the Nigerian said.

" Great," replied Mikeal.

"I believe we will be able to do a lot of business together, sir,"

"About the…,"Elena paused " the other matter,"

The Nigerian nodded " Of course,"

Elena stood up and walked to the other side of the table they sat at. She took an envelope from the Nigerian and brought it to Mikeal. He opened it under the table to reveal a piece of paper inside that said $1,000,000"

"Is it agreeable?" The Nigerian asked.

"Oh, I think we can work something out," Mikeal smirked.

"Excellent," Elena

Mikeal got into his car and drive away. The rest of the team joined Elena on the sidewalk.

"We got him?" Damon asked.

"We own him," Grinned Elena vindictively.

"Okay gang, let's go," Damon exclaimed "We got a busy day tomorrow,"

"This is going to work, right?" Questioned Elena suspiciously.

"I guarantee it," Smiled Damon.

* * *

Mikeal brought a engineer into his office with him

" This is insane," the engineer exclaimed " We are risking everything,"

Mikeal motioned him to silence and pulled him down to look under the desk.

"We already took a chance boss," the engineer said but he stopped talking when he saw the transmitter under Mikeal's desk. The two walked out of the office,

"What is that?" The engineer asked.

" It's a transmitter and they've been listening to everything I've been saying," Mikeal knew.

"Who are 'they'?" The engineer asked. Mikeal took out a picture of Damon and Elena talking.

" Who do you think? Also, I've checked, there's no office for the African Commercial Trade Initiative anywhere in the city. They've been hustling me and I know exactly what they're doing. Tomorrow, it stops. Get the FBI on the phone," demanded Mikeal.

"Yes, sir."


	6. The Nigerian Job Part6

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" The engineer asked Mikeal.

"they're pissed, I get that. They want to make me pay. I mean, an opportunity like this, the same week as the Shareholder's Meeting. The bug, the fake offices, cash bribes, Nigerians for god's sake! Nigerians! I mean, it's like those email scams with Nigerian bank fraud letters. Who the hell do they think I am? Some dog they can just lead around? They're going to find out exactly how wrong they are!" Growled Mikeal.

Running into the room the Shareholder said "Mikeal, news crews. If they find out!"

Mikeal shook his head realizing something and ran out "Where are you going? Victor! Victor!"

Several men shred documents as the Engineer enters the room.

"Guys," he exclaimed "we gotta get rid of this stuff. Keep shredding, keep shredding," he began to the shredded paper out the window. "Help me, come on!"

Outside the building small pieces of paper float down as FBI agents move in and out of the building. The team walked out wearing FBI coats and carrying boxes.

The FBI agents entered the room where the men are shredding documents.

"Freeze!" The men stopped and raised their hands.

* * *

Pierson waited by the window as Damon approached, hands in his pockets looking calm and cool.

"I came alone," Pierson stated.

"Yes, I know, thank you Mr. Pierson," Damon walked over to him "Now I understand your research was completely wiped out. I have complete copies right on these hard drives along with absolute proof that they were on Bering Aerospace computers, that should be good for a couple of lawsuits, right?" Damon questioned,

"I drop the investigation of all parties involved with the original theft?"

" Of course and you get your property back," Damon nodded.

"Agreed. No charges. Nothing on you, or your people," Pierson agreed. Damon handed him the drive and walked away.

"Don't you want money?" Question Pierson suspiciously,

Damon paused "This particular project has a different revenue stream,"

* * *

In Mikeal's office he sat in a chair well the FBI looked through his files and took boxes away. Mikeal watched the news.

"In a massive sell-off sparked by multiple federal investigations of Bering Aerospace the stock plummeted 33 percent before trading was halted," the reporter said.

Mikeal's phone ran and he hesitantly answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you should have just paid us," Damon boasted with his signature smirk.

"I found the transmitter," Mikeal stated defiantly.

"Oh, you found the transmitter with the blinking light, yeah, we wanted you to figure some of it out. Then we just gave you what you were expecting," Damon smirked.

"I am Mikeal Mikealson, I am going to beat this," he growled.

"Aren't you forgetting about the bribe?" Damon flaunted.

"Who cares? You can't prove anything, I didn't get any money," Mikeal said stubbornly.

Behind Mikeal a FBI agent opened a safe and took out a handful of cash.

"No, it doesn't account for all of it. Elena kept a little to buy a truly impressive number of shoes," Damon joked.

"What is it with woman and shoes?" Rebekah questioned Elena.

"There's something wrong with you," Elena stated. Klaus nodded.

"That's what I said love,"

"See if a company's stock price falls ten, fifteen percent in one day and you see it coming, you sell short, you make a lot of money. If it's going to fall thirty percent you can make shattering amounts of money," Damon explained triumphantly to Mikeal on the phone

"We didn't need the FBI to show up and take you to jail, we just needed them to show up and take boxes out of your office, all day long in front of TV cameras, scaring your investors. You going to jail is just a bonus," Damon paused becoming serious "I wouldn't say anything about us to the Feds. Next time we won't be so nice," Damon hung up the phone and walked back towards the others.

* * *

"Who was that?" An FBI agent asked Mikeal.

"_Nobody_," Mikeal shrugged with a empty look in his eyes.

* * *

Stefan handed a envelope to each member of the team, each of them opened them up to find checks for a million dollars.

" Job well done," Damon congratulated.

"There was an overlap in the London stock market. Valuation carried over to NASDAQ and…," Stefan paused sheepishly "I'm just _very_ good at what I do,'

"This is the score,' Rebekah laughed "**THE** score,"

"Age of the geek, baby," Stefan replied laughing.

"Somebody kiss this man so I don't have to," Klaus said examining the money with a grin in his face.

"So, we're out, huh? I mean we're out, this is retirement money. This is go legit and buy an island money," Stefan stated.

"Uh, yeah," Damon frowned "Pleasure working with you,"

"Yeah," agreed Klaus "One show only. No encores,"

"I already forgot your names," Rebekah spoke. After a long look at each other the whole team headed in different directions. Damon walked down a path, soon joined by Stefan.

"You know I never had that _cool_ a time on a job," Stefan commented.

"It's a walkaway," Damon said without turning.

" And I got focus issues but you kept me right on," Smirked Stefan. Rebekah joined them on Damon's other side.

"I'm really good at _one_ thing—" she began.

"Rebekah," warned Damon.

"Only _one_ thing that's it, but you, you know other things and-and I can't stop doing my one thing, can't retire..."

Klaus walked up behind them as well.

"You want to know what _I_ think,mate?" He asked.

Damon frowned "Not really,"

" How long until you fall apart again?"

"Oh I'm touched," Damon said with heavy sarcasm.

"Well a guy like you can't be out of the game, that's why you were a wreck, you need the chase," Klaus examined.

" Yeah, I'll manage," Damon said with false enthusiasm as his phone randy he soon answered it "Yeah,"

Elena sat on a nearby bench and hung up her phone,

" _You_ pick the jobs," she stated. Damon sighed

"My job is helping people. I help find bad guys,"

" Then go find some bad guy," Elena grinned "Bad guys have money. Black King, White Knight,"

Damon gave her a long look.

* * *

In a residential home an older couple sat on a couch, the mother crying.

"I'm sorry," the mother sighed,

"No, no, no,' the father shook his head.

"Please, take your time," Elena comforted.

"She-she was 17," the mother sobbed.

"I know,"

"They killed her. They said it was an accident but that company killed her. I want them hurt!"

"W-we can't pay you," Stuttered the Father.

"We work on an alternative revenue stream," Elena reassured.

" I don't understand. The judge said that we couldn't appeal. What are you gonna do?" Frowned the father.

"People like that, corporations like that, they have all the money they have all the power and they use it to make people like you go away," Damon exclaimed calmly and smoothly "Right now you're suffering under an enormous weight. We provide, Leverage,"

The End

* * *

**Thats not really the end and honestly I'm not sure if I should countinue or not. I have a ton of stuff I want to do but I promised I wouldn't do them until I finished at least one fanfiction but then again this is one of my best fanfics and it's not that hard to wright. Tell me what you think in a review okay? If I do countinue this much chapters will be much longer but the time inbetween them will also be huge as well. So what do you think?**


	7. The Homecoming Job: Part1

_Dean stood on a street being filmed by a handheld camcorder._

_"All right sweetheart, we are near Najaf, I'm not allowed to say exactly where.," Dean turned to another soldier to another soldier_

_"Hey Sam, say hello to Cas," ._

_"He's cheating on ya!" Joked Sam,_

_"Nice," Remarked Dean._

_"With a camel. A drunk, slutty camel," Sam exclaimed in a laugh._

_"All right, it was one time, okay, and the camel's been texting me but it's over I promise ..." Dean explained laughing as well. The sound of backup alarms goes off behind the boys._

_"Hello. PSD." Said Sam. Behind then a truck is being loaded by a bunch of soldiers in black uniforms._

_" See those guys, private contractors. They make seven hundred bucks a day. I make seven," Dean explained to the camera._

_" Yeah, but you know what they gotta do?" Sam asked with a smile "They gotta …"_

_Behind them men began shouting and gunfire sounded. Sam was hit several times in the chest._

_"Shots fired. Shots fired. Go, go! Go red!"_

_" Uh!" The camera fell and focused on Dean as the screen went to static._

* * *

At a Hospital Rehab Department Damon sat at a table watching a laptop with Dean who is an a wheelchair. Damon paused the video.

"Is Cas your fiancée?" Damon asked.

"Well, he was but …"

"Oh!" Damon realized "Oh. I'm sorry,"

"I'm not mad, it happens. Look I don't want charity," Dean explained.

"We are not a charity," Damon stated.

" I just want my rehab. You know if I'm gonna work, and I want to work, Dr. Harvell says I need another year and a half of hardcore rehab, maybe two more surgeries. Castleman shot me up. I just want them to pay my bills, no more, no less," Dean finished.

"Hmm," Damon realized. The room is full of soldiers doing rehab.

"The army investigation determined, what, that you were hit by insurgents?" Damon deduced.

"Yeah, that's because Castleman refused to cooperate in that investigation,"

"And they can do that?"

"Nobody's stopping them," Dean shrugged "They're cowboys, they go off all the time, boom, boom, boom. I just want them to do right by me," Dean pulled the flash drive from the laptop as Dr. Harvell approached.

"Pardon me, Mr. uh?"

"Damon Salvatore, and you must be Dr. Harvell?"

"Can I talk to you outside?" She asked Damon.

" Doc, he's cool, I found him on the internet," Dean said immaturely.

"Yes, that never goes badly," Dr. Harvell said sarcastically. "With me," she said to Damon pulling him along,

" I'll be in touch!" Damon yelled to Dean. Dean handed Damon the flash drive as Damon left with .

"You can't just come in here and get his hopes up!" Dr. harvell yelled at Damon. Damon shook his head.

"I'm just here to provide options,"

"There are no options!"

"The Veteran's hospital …"

"Is 400 miles away and has a five month waiting list. Everybody in that rehab room is a reservist. When reservists get out they get sent home no matter where home is or how far it is from the treatment they need. Nobody thought this through. We're not a rich hospital, I cashed in every favor I had to take care of these kids for as long as I could but I have to go back in there and tell Dean we can't treat him anymore. I have to do that. Run your scam on somebody with money,"

Damon paused "It's not a scam. I'm here to help," he said seriously.

"People don't just show up to help. That's not the way the world works," exclaimed as she stormed away. Damon pulled out his cellphone to make a call.

"Stefan, call them," Damon ordered.

* * *

"Why? Why? I can't live like this anymore. With the lies and the filth. No. Help me. I want to be clean. I want to be clean!" Elena screamed auditioning for a commercial. The two directors watched, overwhelmed by how awful Elena truly was.

"Yeah, you understand this is a soap commercial, right?

"Oh I know," Elena said with pep "When I thought about Peggy I came up with this idea that the dirt was really this giant metaphor, for sin," Elena's phone rang and she glanced at her purse.

"You should take that. No, no you should take that," Elena paused suspiciously .

"Oh," Elena answered the phone "Hello? When?" Elena hung up "Peggy killed her first husband," Elena stated as she strut out of the room.

" Thank you,"

* * *

In a parking lot one man is lying on a hood of a car and another man fell on top of him. Klaus turned away from the car as the last man pulled a gun on him. They stare at each other for a moment, then a phone rings.

"That you or me, mate?" The man was obviously unsure as the phone continued to ring.

"Could be important. Does your mother have your number?" Klaus asked. The man looked drown and Klaus grabbed the gun punching the man in the neck. The went down,choking. Klaus unloaded the gun and tossed it away before pulling out his phone and answering it.

"Yeah? Nothing, why?"

* * *

In a Museum a guard walked by a painting hanging frm a museum Gallary, he looked away for only a moment and when he looked back a tape was dangling from where the painting had been. A cell phone rang throughout the Gallary.

"Rebekah. Shh. No, I wasn't shushing you,"

* * *

Rebekah, Elena and Klaus came around the corner, walking almost corner to corner. They walked down the hall.

"So what did you do with the money from the first job?" Questioned Rebekah " I put all that money in a Swiss bank account,"

"Millions of dollars and you didn't buy anything?" Klaus commented in awe.

"I don't like stuff, I like money,"

"I bought a little retirement home, an island," Elena explained

"That sounds quant," Klaus nodded.

"In Dubai. And Tokyo,"

"What about you?" Rebekah asked Klaus as the trio reached the door. Klaus laughed.

"I'm not about to tell two known thieves what I did with a multi-million dollar payout,"

"Don't you trust us?" Elena asked. Klaus didn't reply as Elena opened the door. The sign in the lobby read "Leverage Consulting & Associates".

"Hmmm," Elena commented suspiciously.

"I don't get it," Klaus frowned.

"What is this?" Asked Rebekah as Stefan strut in carrying three cell phones and three file folders.

" This is our new cover story. Welcome to Leverage Consulting and Associates, founded in 1913 by the great Harland Leverage the Third," Stefan explained confidently. Stefan pointed to a painting on the wall of an old man who greatly resembled Damon. Elena began to laughed she said.

"I'm sorry Stef but Damon's going to kill you,"

"Did you paint that?" Klaus said in something similar to awe. Stefan chuckled.

"I'm gifted,"

"That's odd," replied Klaus but Stefan ignored him.

"Now Leverage Consulting Inc. is squeaky clean, all corporate taxes on record as being paid for the last ninety years," Stefan handed them each a cell phone and a folder "All your identities as partners, your payroll taxes are paid, you guys have pension plans and dental, those are employment records, case files and company newsletters." Stefan lead the group down the halls of the Leverage offices as they discussed the files.

" In 2009 I won the sack race at the 4th of July picnic," Elena read "Cool,"

"Now these, these are your offices. Now you can bring something like a photo, you know what, a plant!" Stefan joked as he did the signature eyebrow thing "I'm a big supporter of dandelions,"

"Stefan, I can't believe you spent your share of the cash on all of this," Elena remarked. Stefan shook his head.

"Me? No, Damon paid for all of this, you know with what he had left. I mean, you know, after he gave the rest of it away,"

"Whoa! What do you mean? He gave it away?" Klaus said in utter shock,

"Yeah, all of it. Every last penny. It was like to some children's hospital or something like that but this, this is my masterpiece," Stefan exclaimed as he opened the door to a conference room that held a long table with many chairs around it. Ad one wall dedicated to large TV screens n it.

" Nice," nodded Elena.

"My man," Commented Klaus with an approving nod.

"Long version or the short version?" Stefan asked.

" Short,"

"Short version,"

"Shortest,"

Stefan frowned shaking his head as he hit the remote and TV screen showed his explanation.

"Photo and video forensics programs, back doors into every electronic banking system in the world, running heuristic data crawls all over the news sites to find our clients, oh also!" Stefan rambled on.

" This is the short version?" Asked Rebekah filing her nails.

" Facial recognition database tied into CIA, NSA and the FBI. But, the real pièce de résistance," Stefan took the remote and changed it to sports games "DirectTV HD Total Sports Package. NFL, NBA and I threw in a little bit of hockey 'cause I know you people like that," Stefan said sheepishly.

"Hockey," Klaus repeated with a curious look as Damon came through the set of doors.

"All right, stop kicking the tires," He held up the flash drive "Want to take her for a spin?" He asked as he tossed the flash drive to Stefan. They watched the video, their faces growing shocked as they watched the men get shot. Stefan paused the screen.

"Our client is the cameraman. Corporal Dean Winchester. He says that the Castleman contractors spooked and started firing," Damon explained slouching into a seat.

Klaus had a stern look on his face, he was thinking hard about something

" 5.56 NATO rounds mixed in with some 9 mils from the sub-machine guns. Insurgents would have used AK-47s with 7.62 ammo. It has more of a... ," Klaus hit the back of his hand to his palm "crack. Contractors shot 'em up all right,"

"You ID'd the weapon from the gunshot sound?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"It has a very...distinctive sound," After giving Klaus a strange look Stefan changed the screen.

"Castleman Security is hardcore folks. Billion dollar company, they got fat government contracts everywhere we got troops," Stefan explained "That's Charles DuFort, CEO, very paranoid and very professional,"

"I want to get this clear right now," Klaus demanded "This is a private army you're talking about taking on. They got their own intel assets, they got a lot of trigger pullers,"

"Yes," Damon nodded " and lobbyists in every office in Washington, DC. The problem with a cover-up is all the paperwork it takes to keep the lies straight,"

" Internal emails, memos," Stefan commented.

"Exactly,"

"So…" Rebekah asked playing with her hair.

"So let's go to work," Damon exclaimed as he exited the room. The rest of the team followed.

"So, we steal the evidence and threaten to expose them?" Elena questioned.

"Blackmail," Rebekah nodded approvingly.

"Yes but just enough blackmail to pay for Dean's rehab, maybe a couple of million more in damages," Damon agreed.

"It'll never hold up in court," Klaus stated. Damon nodded

"But that's why Corporal Winchester is lucky, he doesn't have lawyers," Damon flashed a smile "He has thieves," the rest of the team exited as Damon finally noticed the painting.

"Stefan!"

* * *

**I know I said that it was going to be longer but I changed my mind, easier ya know? Anyway could you check out my other stories. I NEED REVIEWS FOR INSPIRATION! **

**...please**


	8. The Homecoming Job: Part2

"Castleman Security welcomes Congressman Robert Jenkins. Private party. Tickets required" Is what the sign said infront of the house the party was being held in.

Klaus walked by the sign, dressed as a waiter and carrying a tray. Damon was among the guests wearing a suit.

"Next time, I wear the suit mate," Klaus whispered.

"DuFort's here. I'll make contact," Elena explained on the comm as she took a glass from Klaus

"See what you can squeeze out of him. Stefan, Rebekah time to hit his office," Damon commanded.

* * *

On the roof Stefan and Rebekah were wearing black and were connected to repelling gear.

"I gotta go back to the office I just remembered something," Stefan exclaimed as Rebekah adjusted his harness.

" What?" She asked.

"I just remembered gravity and the squishiness of all my manly bits," Stefan explained fearfully. Rebekah shook her head

"I designed this rig myself. The line is carbon fiber. Five point harness. Weight support here, here, and here. Auto-breaking resistance on the main pulley back here,"

"Okay," Stefan said suspiciously "So it's tested?"

Rebekah frowned "Not yet,"

"Not yet?" Stefan said stoically "When the hell was you gonna test it?" Rebekah kn a swift movement pushed Stefan off the roof. She smiled as he screamed.

"Big baby," She smiled. She jumped after him. Stefan screamed until he stopped upside down. Rebekah lowered herself to his side.

"Seriously?" Stefan asked breathlessly "Seriously?"

* * *

"Okay Stef, Bekah, guard sweeps are every ten minutes, that means you got nine minutes, thirty seconds," Damon reminded the two.

* * *

"I'm working on it," explained Stefan.

* * *

Elena approached two people talking

"Pardon me, Congressman, Lilly McCreedy, I'm with Executive Orders," She smiled flirtatiously.

"They're a London-based Defense Contractor," one of the men said as he shook Elenas hand "Charles DuFort. Executive Orders doesn't work for the US government,"

"Yet. Perhaps we can do something about that," Elena smiled.

"Yes well, it was very nice to meet you," the other man said " Now you'll have to excuse me," he walked away.

"You're not poaching are you?" Charles asked "Appropriations Bill 718, those are our defense contracts, don't even bother,"

Elena laughed "Mr. DuFort, surely there's enough war to go around,"

" I rather like you,"

"Stefan, Stefan what's this?" Damon asked "What's this Bill they're talking about?"

* * *

Stefan sat at a computer typing while Rebekah searched around the office with a flashlight.

"You know I'd like to give you the Schoolhouse Rock but this man has an RFID security card reader on his power supply so I'm a little bit busy," Stefan explained. Rebekah moved a painting to reveal a wall safe.

"Ooh, old school. I found a safe," Rebekah gasped gleefully "You're not going to believe this, it's voice activated,"

* * *

"All right, well one problem at a time. Elena, I'm going in," Damon explained " We need to get an RFID card to Klaus,"

" My company's focused on meeting senators, but I'm thinking congressmen," Elena explained.

" You know the great thing about congressmen?" Asked Charles "Fifty, a hundred grand well spent will get one elected, but then once they're in the incumbency rate is over 95 percent so you can get an average 18, 20 years' use out of one of them. In these uncertain times buying a United States congressman is one of the best investments a corporation can make,"

* * *

" Oh I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. I'm a professional criminal and I find that disturbing," Stefan confessed.

* * *

Damon took an appetizer from a waitress and dipped in sauce. He soon walked behind Charles and smeared the sauce across the back of his jacket. Damon walked away, throwing the appetizer away and grabbing a napkin. He walked back to Elena and Charles.

"You have a little dip on …" Damon explaining acting bashful.

" Oh dear," Elena fawned "You've got dip all over this beautiful jacket," Well Charles was distracted Elena pulled out his wallet and removed the RFID card. Charles took off his coat to look at the stain.

" It shouldn't be too hard to get out in the wash," commented Damon.

"Can you believe this, first day I've worn it," Charles sighed "Thank you,"

"Let me see if I can get someone to help you with that," Elena suggested "Excuse me?" She asked to Klaus "Yeah, garcon?"

"Yes, ma'dam?" Klaus asked. Elena slipped Klaus the card under the tray.

"I was wondering if you could help us. We seem to have gotten a little stain on this jacket," Elena explained.

"Oh, look at that," Klaus said falsely "Let me take care of that for you,"

"If you could splash a little soda water …" suggested Elena. Charles rolled his eyes grabbing his wallet form his jacket "Let me keep this. Man in my position shouldn't forget his wallet. That's embarrassing,"

Klaus walked away with the jacket and the card handing the tray to one of the guests.

" Here you go, mate. Knock yourself out," Klaus looked at the card "There's no magnetic strip,"

"It emits a little radio frequency just, just put it up next to the phone I gave you," Stefan ordered, Stefan placed his phone next to RPID reader on Charles desk.

Klaus held the card up to his phone. The display on the phone read 'cloning' and then 'code cloned'.

Stefan's phone read 'sending code data' as the transfer finished Stefan typed into the computer.

"I'm in," he smirked.

"Rebekah," Damon asked "what's the status of the voicelock?"

" I've been sampling DuFort's speech but I still need a few more sounds," Rebekah sighed.

"How many?"

"Well I only need the sounds puh, tuh, oo, ah, eh, oh, ah, ke, a, ef." Rebekah explained.

"Only those," Damon said sarcastically "Klaus,"

Klaus walked by carrying two trays of appetizers.

"I'm on it," he replied " Pardon," Klaus approached Elena and Charles " Hello."

"Ooh. Mmm," Elena said looking at the food with false enthusiasm.

"Appetizer, sir?" Klaus asked.

" Sure, what do you got?" Charles replied.

"I've got the pâté d'escargot avec bière d'Argentine and," Klaus stared at the other tray which looked terribly gross "what looks like old duck, kind of greasy,"

"I guess I'll have the first one," Sighed Charles.

" Of course," Klaus nodded. Klaus offered him the second tray and Charles looked at him as if he was serious.

"Well? May I have some?" Charles asked i. A rude toe.

" The greasy duck?" Questioned Klaus.

"Oh, no, no, no," Elena shook her head "I wouldn't have the greasy duck,"

" No I wouldn't suggest it," Klaus agreed.

Charles sighed " No, the other one," Klaus pretended to be confused

"The the pâté d'escargot with the bière d'Argentine!" Charles said with annoyance.

"Excellent choice sir," Klaus explained giving Charles the first tray. Charles took the food.

"Who is this clown?"

"Pretty good," Nodded Rebekah "Got most of them. Okay, now all I need is ef, uh and kuh,"

Charles spit out the food "This is shrimp!"

"Very good then," Klaus said as he walked away.

It's shrimp you stupid F-!"

"Oh, there they are. Really loud too," Rebekah said with a smile.


	9. The Homecoming Job: Part3

Elena swept a hand playfully threw her hair as she flirtatiously asked

"I was wondering if I could I drop by your office?"

Charles smiled smugly "Anytime dear,"

Elena slyly moved from Charles towards someone else.

Seeing that Elena was doing something un planned Damon imminently questionedit.

"Where are you going?"

"Playing a hunch,"

"All right," Damon agreed still suspicious though "well play it fast. Stefan, what have you got, you got three minutes,"

* * *

"Too much," Stefan said as he searched threw the files "They got all of Dean's medical records. Which, sure is pretty normal but they've got psych evaluations, high school records, they're reading his emails," there was clear disgust in Stefan's voice.

Rebekah soon joined him with an open folder she took from the safe.

"Tapping his phones. They even have surveillance photos of Dean from the hospital yesterday," Rebekah stated.

"Why spend so much money and time on the guy? I mean investigations of the shooting were done months ago," Stefan wondered out loud.

Damon frowned as a memory replayed itself in his mind. A new piece he had mever before seen had just wormed itself into the puzzle.

"Because it's not about the shooting. The cover-up has nothing to do with the shooting, it's about the trucks,"

* * *

Damon met Elena at the door as he ordered "Stefan, Rebekah, bug out, go back to the office. We're going to the hospital,"

"Do you need to talk to Dean again?" Rebekah asked as Stefan shut down his labtop.

"The shooting wasn't an accident, Dean isn't a victim he's a witness," Damon said walking with Elena behind him "Does Castleman strike you as the kind of company to leave a witness alive?"

"He's not in his damn room!" Growled Damon as he and Elena arrived at it.

"I'm checking all the corridors that are connected to the exterior doors," Klaus stated as he grabbed a doctor's coat to blend it better.

* * *

In the rehab room Dean was alone. Practicing on the handbars as Damon rushed in.

"Sorry doc I know it's closed but… Mr. Salvatore?"

"We gotta get you out of here," Damon stated urgency in his voice "now,"

He grappled the wheel chair and moved it in front of Dean.

"Why?" The patient questioned.

"Castleman," Damon answered bluntly "Come on,"

* * *

In the hospital hallway Klaus stalked past two large men in doctor'd coats.

"Damon, get the lad clear I can't find-"

"Excuse me, do you work on this floor?" Someone asked Klaus.

"I-" Klaus paused changing his accent to american "What floor is this? I'm in orthopedics so…,"

Klaus looked down at the man's feet and saw he was wearing crocks. Realization sank in and he looked at the two men he had passed before, both wearing boots.

Klaus began to follow them

"Hey! Hey!"

* * *

Elsewhere Damon lead the way as Elena pushed Dean towards the elevators. The moment the turned the corner the two men were there with Klaus coming up behind them. One of the man pulled out a knife.

"Get the elevator!"

Damon pushed a gurney down the hallway to block their path as Klaus handled the men.

" Go," Damon yelled as Elena wheeled Dean into the elevator. Klaus ran back to get a belly bag from one of the men before joining them.

* * *

The team sat in the conference room. Klaus dumped the bag onto the table, a money clip, pack of cigarettes, note, knife, pair of sunglasses and a gun fell onto the table. Eliot empties out the belly bag onto the table. Klaus unloaded the gun as Stefan checked the serial numbers.

"I got all this stuff off one of the Castleman hitters,"

"I can't live with the pain, I'm so sorry… ," Elena paused as she read the note "This is a suicide note,"

"The gun is registered in Dean's name," Stefan observed "The bill of sale belongs to a gunshop a mile from his house,"

"I got Dean squared away in a safe house," Damon stated.

"Play time's over mate," Klaus said abruptly glaring at Damon "It's only a matter of time before they come after us. The tall one, the way he used a knife, ex-Marine, probably Force Recon,"

"You ID'd a guy off his knife-fighting style?" Stefan asked with true confusion.

"It's a very distinctive style," Klaus shrugged.

Damon poured himself a glass of wine then drank directly from the bottle before placing the glass in the table.

"For later,"

"I didn't sign up for any of this," Stefan objected "What I did before, nobody got hurt,"

"I stole paintings for a living," Elena added.

"I never hurt anybody," Rebekah stated.

"I actually hurt people, so…"

"Damon, if anything had happened to this kid-"

"You know you guys called on me," Damon exclaimed in a loud voice "You remember? You begged me to run the crew, agreed to play by my rules. Now walk out if you have a problem with that. Walk out any day if you have a problem with that. It's simple,"

The team looked hesitant. Until finally Klaus said

"We finish this one,"

"Just one," Agreed Rebekah.

"How do we hit them?" Stefan asked as he took out his lab top.

"Congressman Jenkins, he's our in. Looked me straight in the eye and told me he'd never even heard of the shooting,"

"So?" Rebekah replied crossing her arms.

"Looked me in the eye?" Repeated Elena "When men are telling me the truth they're not looking me in the eye. A man only ever looks a woman in the eye when he's making the effort to lie to her,"

"Well you can't argue with that," Klaus smirked.

"Noted and filed," Nodded Stefan.

"All right, Jenkins is DuFort's pet congressman, let's see if we can get him to bite. The best way to get two people to reveal a secret, get 'em to turn on each other," Damon smiled leisurely. Klaus gathered up the items from the bag as Stefan and Rebekah left. Damon took a long drink from the liquor bottle. Elena got up and walked towards Damon grabbing the bottle from him.

"May I put that away for you?" She said as she stalked out.

"Didn't sound like a question!" Damon yelled after her. The moment she left the room Damon picked up the glass he filled and took a drink.

* * *

**Hello loyal fans! I know its been a while, like two months or more, Im really sorry! I just sort of lost of inspiration for a while, but now its back and Im super confident! So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review!**

**Also I wanted to thank WeeWillieWinkie as that review is what truly helped me get back up on my feet again and type! So thank you all and I repeat: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
